terofandomcom-20200214-history
Record Breaking
Record Breaking is the first episode of the first season. Plot In the yards at Raleigh, Murphy, a 2-8-2 Mikado freight locomotive, is filling up on coal in the company of Lawrence, a 4-6-2 Pacific dual-purpose locomotive. The two speak about the latest exploits of Anthony, a streamlined 4-8-4 locomotive who lives down the line, in Charlotte. He recently broke a longstanding speed record for the Empire Limited, a crack passenger train between Atlanta and Washington, D.C.. As they talk, Vito, a 4-6-0 ten wheeler, rushes past with a commuter train, whistling about Anthony's exploits. Lawrence is obviously annoyed at this praise for Anthony. Later on, Lawrence is backing down onto a freight train. Warrick, an 0-8-0 switcher, is switching on a nearby track. He comments on the success of Anthony, which angers Lawrence yet again. He lectures Warrick and several other locomotives in the yard about their praise for Anthony, and how they should not praise Anthony - a locomotive from another terminal - when they were so recently praising Jack, a locomotive from Raleigh who previously held the record. Lawrence then departs in a puff of steam with his train. Meanwhile, Murphy arrives at Durham with his own train, a short way freight. There, he meets Harry, an older 2-8-0 Consolidation who was a good friend of Jack's when Jack lived on the Eastern & Atlantic. The two discuss Anthony's record-breaking, and Murphy is surprised to learn Harry is nonplussed by it. Brooding over what he sees as a betrayal of his friend, Murphy sets off and leaves Murphy to deal with his cars. Later on, Murphy and Lawrence meet again in Greensboro, the end of the division for the two locomotives. There, the locomotives rest while being serviced, preparing to return to Raleigh the next day. They begin to discuss Anthony again, trading stories about the perceived insolence of the other locomotives towards Jack. Lawrence decides to try to get to Charlotte and convince Jack and his superintendent to sell him back to the Eastern & Atlantic Railroad. While they are discussing this, another locomotive - Frederick - overhears their conversation and begins to think about the record himself. The next morning, Frederick is being readied for his journey when his driver, Harold Quinn, comes on duty. He is a new driver, and Frederick still does not completely trust him. Frederick's driver inquires what he is thinking about, and, after a moment, Frederick tells him about the record and Murphy and Lawrence discussing it. The driver smiles and tells Frederick that he could probably break the record if he tries. This begins to go to Frederick's smokebox and he can think about nothing else for the rest of the day. Later, in Raleigh, Frederick pulls into the station with his evening train, the No. 105 Express. There, he meets Lennox, another express locomotive, who is about to leave with his own train. Frederick discusses the record and how he wishes to break it with Lennox, who cautions him against trying such endeavors with so heavy a train as the Empire Limited. After Lennox leaves, Frederick's driver comments on how they will get the record yet. Characters * Murphy * Lawrence * Vito * Warrick * Harry * Frederick * Harold Quinn * Lennox * Anthony (mentioned) * Jack (mentioned) Category:Episodes Category:Season One